


A Prize in Every Box

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [29]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Community: femslash100, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Sometimes certain rituals and precautions must be taken to keep a family running smoothly.





	A Prize in Every Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for femslash100's Trope Challenge prompt "kidfic".
> 
> Warning: Possible (if admittedly minor) Injustice 2 spoilers

"But Mama, Lucy got the prize from the Cracker Jack's!"

"Yeah," Harley replied, clutching the cereal box closer to her chest, "and you got the Happy Meal toy last week. What's your point?"

Connor turned, looking to his mother. "Mom?"

Dinah merely looked up from her plate of eggs, momentarily met his gaze, and then went right back to eating.

"Please, it's from my favorite cartoon!" He puffed out his lips, blue eyes widening. Harley could see her face reflected back in his pupils.

"It's my favorite too!" Lucy pouted.

"You two both know the rules," Harley said, pulling the plastic bag out. "Since you guys got the last ones, this baby is mine."

"But that's not fair!" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like my mama always said, the fair only comes around once a year."

Connor slammed his spoon on the table, a bit of milk spilling over the side of his bowl. Tears fell from his eyes as quickly as water from a faucet.

"But I," he said, voice rising higher with each word, "want it!"

Harley and Dinah's eyes met. Harley raised an eyebrow while Dinah crinkled her own before hurriedly nodding.

"Fine," Harley said, throwing it to him. "I don't even watch the show anyways."

She looked down to her styrofoam plate, where a stack of half-finished blueberry sat. Ever since the "incident" last month, the kitchen had become rather lacking in glass dish ware.

"And you," Harley mouthed to Dinah, "think I'm trouble."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Ollie, but nothing says best superhero family quite like Harley and Dinah and their kiddies.


End file.
